Shaggy's new life
by draco122
Summary: After Shaggy suffers a few terrible loss's in a row he goes to the Ghoul School. This story is about Shaggy finding love with another. Shaggy with OC.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my new friend BartWLewis for giving this ideal. It will be a darker story and Shaggy will be paired with an OC. She will be the older sister of one of the students at the Ghoul School not one of the main five. I own nothing but the OC.

Sibella was the headmistress of Miss Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls. Miss Grimwood died three years ago. Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Phanny and Tanis took it over and made it the way there mentor wanted it. Shaggy and Scooby were the only outsiders at the funeral. The two took time off from mystery solving to attended it. Scrappy still in jail sent his best.

Sibella was teaching a math class. It was something she was good at teaching and math. Winnie came running in and said. "There is a phone call for you." Sibella at first dismissed it and kept on teaching. She was in the middle of explaining how to find X when she dropped the chalk she was using.

It clicked with her finally. The Ghoul School did have a phone but it was not used very much. Only one person knew the number and he knew her schedule so for him to be calling at this time it meant only one thing and it could not be good.

She said. "Girls I will be back. Winnie please continue with the lesson." Sibella then ran to her office. Her best friend and brother was calling and he never called at this hour so she knew something was wrong deadly wrong or at least bad. When she got to the phone she said. "I am sorry Shaggy for taking so long what do you need?"

Shaggy said on the line. "I need a place to stay and a job." Sibella could tell that Shaggy was defeated. His voice was broken and it worried the vampire princess greatly. She said very gently. "Of course bother you need not ask. We will see you soon." The phone line went dead and Sibella left her office.

After dinner was eaten the rest of the gang gathered in Sibella's office to hear the news. Winnie said. "So what happened?" Sibella sighed and said. "He is coming to the school. I have a feeling he is here to stay. I will have him teach gym, sports and history. These three things he is really good at. The girls will be happy to see him again." Shaggy was well liked at the school. Many of the girls had crush's on him.

Tanis over the years had learned many medical arts. She has also learned about psychology. She also knew her sister well and knew her sister was hiding something or was at least worried to say it. So she said. "What else Bella you are not telling us something?" Sibella sighed and cursed herself for letting Tanis go and become a psychologist. What was she thinking she thought to herself?

Sibella said. "Yes something bad has happened he is hurting and hurting badly I can hear it in his voice. What every happened it was not good. I think he will need us. No I do not know I did not ask." Else said. "Of course we will help him." Phanny said for once not crazy like. "We would not be who we are if it was not for him." Tanis said. "We need to wait for him to bring up whatever is bugging him. We can't force it out of him or else it will be bad."

Three days later a large werewolf with blonde hair appeared at the school. He was spotted by a girl about nine years old. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was Ruby. She was a vampire she knew the scent and ran up to the werewolf while the others students backed away. Winnie was teaching and she also knew who the werewolf was.

Ruby tackled him and said. "I am glad to have you back teacher." The werewolf transformed to a human with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and said. "Good to see you as well Ruby. Now please let me up." Ruby did and gave her teacher a hug. The other girls did the same thing.

Winnie said. "Well my friend it is good to see you. Girls let Mister Shaggy go he has to get settled in. He will be at dinner tonight." All the girls ran off to do the exercise they were in the middle of before Shaggy came. Shaggy smiled at the girls in the class. It was the first smile he had in over ten days.

Winnie finished up class and went to see how her brother was doing. The other members sensed he was here so they all meet up in his room. Shaggy was unpacking and he said. "I am guessing you all wish to know why I have come here and in this state." He did not look that well he was a mess to put it simply. Sibella could feel the sadness coming off of him.

Tanis said speaking for the others. "You do not have to tell us." Phanny said. "We are your friends." Elsa said. "We are your sisters." Winnie said. "No matter what we will always be here." Sibella said. "We will not leave you behind and we will be here should you need someone to talk to."

At this Shaggy smiled and broke down in tears. His sisters all hugged him expect Phanny since she was a ghost and all. Shaggy said. "Scooby is dead that is a part of why I am this way." All were saddened by this Scooby was there friend and someone that was precious to them.

Shaggy said. "Fred got this invite that was in no way official at all. It told him he won an award that has never been given and he was the first to be given it. It wanted him to come with the rest of Mystery Inc and not tell anyone." Winnie said. "I am guessing you and Scooby told them it was a trap." It sounded like a question but it was not. It was just a statement of fact. Sibella asked. "What did Velma say?"

Flashback

Shaggy looked at his girlfriend with complete rage. He could not believe what he was hearing. Actually a part of him did believe it. Velma said. "I am sorry Shaggy but this is not a trap. I love you but you are wrong." Shaggy said. "I am not really surprised at this. You always take his side it makes me wonder if you are in a relationship with him."

Velma was mad. "How could you suggest that?" Shaggy said. "You never support my thoughts even when you know I am right and I have so much evidence to support it. Fred has nothing and is wrong and you know it yet you support him." He took a pause and said. "You never once supported me or stuck up for my idea. You take all the credit and give it to Fred." He started to walk away.

Velma grabbed his arm and said. "I am sorry Shaggy its just that I am always use to you being the one that does not think. I usually do the thinking in the relationship." Shaggy said. "I love you Velma but I am not sure how much more I can take of this. I need to go and get ready for this trap."

Velma said. "I will support you from now on but I am not cheating on you. I love you Shaggy." The two shared a kissed and they went to try and convince Fred it was a bad idea. He did not listen so the gang left a few days later.

End flash back

Shaggy said without emotion in his voice. "I was right we walked right into a trap. Waiting for us were 20 people that we had put in jail. Many of the ones we put in jail fixed their lives and were actuall grateful for what we did to them." He took a pause before saying. "Somehow all of them had escaped and made a plan to kill us all. Scooby was able to take down two of them before they shot him." At this the gang once again held there brother.

Shaggy said. "Seeing them kill Scooby and then laugh at it well I got mad. The wolf inside of me got mad as well." Shaggy was turned into a werewolf by Count Dracula when a werewolf was needed to take part in a race. The Count was never able to get rid of the wolf but he helped Shaggy control the powers he now had.

The wolf and Shaggy had an odd relationship. The wolf helped Shaggy grow in mind and body. He helped Shaggy get stronger. The wolf knew Shaggy would absorb all of his power and knowledge someday. He figured it would be a few more years. However something snapped in him.

Flashback

The wolf and Shaggy were in Shaggy's mindscape. The wolf said. "They must pay they must be made to pay." Shaggy said. "I agree so what are we going to do?" The wolf said. "I will speed up the process and the final absorption will take place now." Shaggy said. "What will happen?" The wolf's answer was. "You will have all my power the only negative side is the others may not like we they see."

Shaggy said. "I need to keep them safe if I must transform then so be it." The wolf smiled and said. "Very well I will do this. If she accepts you mark her as your mate for that would mean she is a keeper but if she does not then find another mate one who loves you unconditionally."

The wolf started to chant. As he was chanting his body started to dissolve for a lack of a better word. After what felt like hours he was gone. Back in the real world Shaggy had transformed. His fur was a light blonde color. The villains were scared.

Shaggy smirked and said. "You have made a mistake. About six years ago I was cursed with this power. Since then I have fought day in and day out to control it. It has not been an easy fight. The wolf inside was my friend he taught and trained me. Seeing our buddy die made him absorb into me."

A villain asked. "Why are you telling us this?" Shaggy said. "You will not be alive for much longer." True to his word Shaggy charged then and killed them all. He did not enjoy the killing but it was needed. Looking at his friends he saw looks of horror on their faces.

End Flashback

Shaggy said. "Afterwards they all called me a monster and to get away from them." Shaggy said after a pause. "Velma told me she wished she never feel in love with a monster. Only my mom and little sister accept me. I told them the truth. My sister she begged me to stay."

Sibella said. "Well we do not care we understand what it is like." Winnie said. "We got your back. You are a part of our pack." The gang left there brother alone to get settled in. The night at dinner it was announced that Shaggy would start teaching. It was met with great cheers. You see Shaggy was well liked at the school. Almost all the students knew him. He was a legend.

He was not himself but he knew that being at the school would heal him. Sitting and eating with the students helped out a lot. He knew he had a long way to go.

End of chapter.

Let me know what you think. Next chapter will discuss the ceremony for Scooby and a time skip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 this chapter will be a combination of a tribute to Scooby Doo and my own cat. My cat Taz who I discover while I was away on break died. She was given to my grandmother when we moved and my grandmother never gave her back. So here is to you Taz. I hope you are happy where ever you are. I will miss you and your sisters that have passed before you.

I own nothing

Shaggy was in a somber mood. Today was the day that a memorial service was being held for Scooby Doo. He was not going to cry not to act manly or tuff but because he had already cried. He had no more tears at this moment. Plus Scooby would not want him to cry anymore.

The memorial was at the Ghoul School. Like Shaggy Scooby was a legend at the school. Some of the canine girls had crushes on him as well. Shaggy stood at the altar in the school's church. Yes the school had a church a place where all could practice their faith no matter what it was. Some of the girls did not believe and that was fine.

Services were held every week. You could go if you wished. If you did not wish to go then you did not have to go. If you did not go then you could study or use the gym. Sibella had it put in since she was deeply religious. She prayed daily and attended church ever weekly. All of the teachers did. Everyone was dressed nicely to honor Scooby.

Shaggy got up and said. "Scooby Doo was labeled as many things. Some called him a coward. Some called him a dog that liked to eat a lot." He took a pause to prevent himself from breaking down any further. He went on to say. "However none of that was true. Yes he did run form danger and yes he enjoyed food but he was no coward. He was brave and strong. He had a heart that few can equal."

Shaggy said after a pause. "He was my friend and he was always there for me. He died in a tragic attack but he went down fighting. I want all to honor his memory." One by one the teachers of the school gave their thoughts on Scooby Doo. All said different things but for the most part they talked about how Shaggy and Scooby helped them see who they really were.

Before the services ended Shaggy said. "My friend I will miss you. I want to thank you for all that you have done. For keeping me sane and happy over the years and for making me feel like I was someone." The service was done after that. Shaggy had no class to teach so he went to visit someone.

He went to visit Scrappy Doo. Scooby did not die right away he had one request for Shaggy. Shaggy was on his way to a prison. Sibella went with him to give emotional support. After going through all the channels he was given the right to speak to Scrappy.

Scrappy Doo was in an odd mood. He had been in jail for four years since the whole Mystery Island event. In which he tried to kill all of his former friends. While in jail he had a lot of time to think and reflect. During that time he saw what he had done was not only wrong it was beyond that. The first year in jail he was filled with rage.

The second year he started to feel the regret. He was alone so it came as a shock when he was told he had two visitors. It came as an even bigger shock when he saw that the visitors were Shaggy and Sibella. The trio was given privacy. Scrappy said. "To what do I owe this visit? I am happy about it but confused."

Shaggy said. "I bring bad news and a message if you will. Your Uncle is dead." Shaggy then told Scrappy in detail what had happened. Sibella was there giving him the support he needed. Scrappy at the end was crying. Shaggy said after Scrappy had stopped crying. "He had a message for you. Would you like to hear it?"

Scrappy nodded his head that he would like to hear it. Shaggy said. "Your Uncle told me to tell you that he loved you and has forgiven you. He hopes that someday you can find the peace within yourself." Scrappy cried and thanked Shaggy. Before he was taken back to his cell Sieblla said. "Scrappy you get out in a three years. You will always have a home with us however if you chose to come and if you hurt the girls I will kill you." Shaggy and Sibella left Scrappy who had a lot of thinking to do.

It had been a year and half since that day. Shaggy was doing better. He was able to now move about his day without much effort. He still missed Scooby since Scooby was his first friend but he no longer cried. He also was missing a mate. He had yet to find anyone worthy. He had dated a few women in the town that was ten miles from the school.

Ruby was in Sibella's office and she had just given an ideal to the headmistress. The idea was to have her big sister come and act as a security guard. Sibella said. "Ruby my dear I am not as old as Shaggy but I have been headmistress enough years to know that you are hiding something. It has to do with your sister and Shaggy. Now please do not lie to me." It was true about the age the teachers were about 22 and Shaggy was about 30 years old but he looked younger thanks to the wolf's blood.

Ruby said. "You are right headmistress I have another motive and it does involve Mr. Shaggy." Sibella said very calmly but Ruby knew she was not. "What are you planning?" Ruby said. "My sister is feeling the same way he is." Sibella softened when she heard this.

Ruby said. "Both need love or a mate. I think they will be perfect for each other. Even if they are not perfect as mates they can be friends that can help each other." Sibella said. "This plan of yours has a lot of setbacks. It could cause both to be very mad at you."

Ruby said at this point she was close to tears. "I know but I need to do it for them. My parents were killed after I was born. It was my sister that took care of me. She watched over me taught me how to hunt and survive. She got me into this school so that I can fit into the human world." She took a pause to control herself and to get her thoughts together.

She said after a pause. "I have always felt like a monster. All of us do and he has helped and shown us that it not the case. Mr. Shaggy and my sister have given me so much I want to give them each other. I can feel it. This is the right thing. If it fails and they both hate me and never want to speak to me again I am willing to take that risk."

Sibella thought about it. She had met Ruby's older sister a few times and she was a nice woman. She might be what her brother needed. She also knew her brother was what Ruby's sister needed. It was risky very risky but she had learned that in life risk had to be taken. So she said. "Very well I shall call her and offer her the job. Be patient Ruby things like this take time to grow. Both are hurting love will not be easy or quick."

Ruby thanked Sibella and left the office. She had to get some work done. She knew it was the right thing to do. She went to the church and started to pray. She said softly. "Mom please let this plan work. Please help them. I know this will work please help it to work." A soft breezes of wind blew into the sealed room.

End of chapter. Sorry it took so long having trouble and school work.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter we meet Ruby's older sister and Shaggy's future mate or wife.

I own only the OC's

I DO NOT OWN SCOOBY DOO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.

About 700 miles from the Ghoul School we see a young woman about age 30. She has long flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Her name is Jade and she is the big sister of Ruby. She had been taking care of Ruby since Ruby was very little. This was due to their parents being killed by so called monster hunters. Jade was hurt by the one she loved. Like Shaggy she fell in love with her best friend. Like her when he was in danger she unleashed her vampire side and slaughtered the attackers. Like him the man called her a monster and said he regretted ever falling in love with her.

Unlike Shaggy she had gotten over it but she was still weary of a relationship. She wanted to fall in love and have a family but she was weary. She had dated but no one seemed right. No one would understand her vampire side. What she needed to date and fall in love with was another monster. She would really like someone that was half human and half monster but she did not think she would fine that.

Her musings were cut short when she heard her phone ring. It was a ringtone that she set for only one caller. Fearing the worst she picked it up "Is my sister ok?" Sibella on the other line face palmed herself she forgot what time it was.

"Yes I am sorry to worry you. I am actually calling to offer you a job as a security guard." Sieblla said. Jade thought about it. She needed a change of pace and it could do her some good. Plus being close to her sister would be helpful in the long run.

"The answer is sure. I think it will be a good idea. I must ask will I get to meet this Shaggy that my sister talks about so much and will he be affected by my vampire powers?" She did not want someone acting like an idiot to impress her. You see a lot of vampires had the power to draw in the opposite sex or gender to them. It helped them to found blood if it was needed.

The more powerful the vampire the easier it was for them influence someone. Plus vampire's were just beautiful or handsome to start with. Jade she was a very powerful vampire she was on equal footing with Shaggy in his wolf form. So she could easily influence anyone she wanted to. Plus she was a very beautiful vampire. On the note of blood drinking she only consumed human blood once a year and when she was enraged.

"No he has met many of the vampire girl's mother's. There are three of them that are drop dead beautiful and Shaggy is not affected by them even in the slightest. It is actual funny to watch the mothers fail. The three tired to team up on him and they still failed." Sibella said. Jade was now very interested someone that was able to ignore a vampire's powers like that was someone to look into.

Now she was not going to jump in. She was going to try and see if they could be friends first. She only knew what her sister told her which was a lot. Her sister did not trust many others. So for her sister to speak highly of Shaggy it meant he was special. Little did she know that her life would change and she would find the perfect partner one who she loved and loved her in return.

Back at the Ghoul School Shaggy was cleaning out his ears. "Ok I will help her and make sure she gets settled in." Sibella had just told him what she wanted him to do. At first he did not hear her correctly so he cleaned out his ears and asked her to repeat what was said. When she did Shaggy agreed to the request.

A few days later Shaggy was teaching outside since it was a nice day. He was teaching history. Many would be surprised by that but history was a strong subject for him. Plus he had his degree in teaching history. The story is for another time of how he got it and kept it from his former friends. "Now class today we are going to talk about the Second World War." He then went on to teach.

Towards the end of the class a tall and beautiful woman walked up to school. She had long flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Ruby seeing who she was ran over and hugged her. "It is so good to see you big sis." Ruby said. Jade smiled and so did Shaggy. It was then that Ruby realized what she did.

Shaggy and the others laughed good naturedly at this. "Ok I would like you to write one page on this question. It can be more. The question is was the dropping of the atom bomb by the USA necessary or not? There is no right or wrong answers in this. Many are still debating that very question. I am looking to see how well you girls can defend your point." Shaggy said. He then dismissed the class.

He got his first real look at the woman and one word came to mind and that was beautiful. He looked into her eyes and he could see a deep intelligence. This only added to her beauty. He gives a slight bow. "It is nice to finally be able to meet you Miss Jade." Shaggy said. Jade was shocked that this stranger knew who she was.

To answer the question he knew he was going to be asked. "Your sister speaks of you often." He says. This caused Ruby to be slightly embarrassed as she tried to hide in her sister's dress. "You must be Shaggy." Jade said. Shaggy had guessed that Ruby talked about him.

He was proven correct. "My little sister speaks highly of you." Jade said. Ruby hid once more. Jade took a good look at Shaggy and one word came to mind handsome he was handsome very handsome. His eyes showed much intelligence but also a deep pain and sadness with a little bit of joy mixed in. "Ruby you need to head to class before you get into trouble. You can see your sister later." Shaggy said. Ruby nodded hugged her sister and ran off to class.

Jade was impressed Shaggy was firm yet kind to the students. She watched him teach for a bit until she relived himself. She was never a fan of history yet she found herself hanging on his every word. Shaggy was a great teacher and speaker. His voice was so soothing to the ears.

"So I was asked to show you around and act as a guide for you. Are there any questions?" Jade smiled before. "Yes which room is mine so that I may put my stuff down." Shaggy helped her with her bags. Jade liked the room. After putting her stuff down Shaggy gave her the grand tour.

Jade liked the tour it showed her all that the school had to offer. She noticed that the girls of the school respected Shaggy. He would help out the girls if they needed help. He stopped the tour to help if needed. She was starting to like him. He would be a good friend. After the tour Jade went to rest before dinner. Both agreed that they had to meet after work to just talk and hang out.

A week later Shaggy was teaching again and Jade was watching the teaching. "Well class I have read your papers and all of you got high grades. All of you defended your points very well. Should any of you wish to go to college you will do well in it. All of you also said that it was not necessary. All of you suggested that an invasion would have been better." Shaggy said. Everyone was listening and in awe by the speech.

"Now this is perfect very perfect for the class today. An invasion plan was given to President Truman. It was called Operation Downfall. It was a two part plan that involved capturing various parts of the country and then taking it down slowly. The main problem with it was the estimated rates of death were very high on both sides."

Shaggy could tell all were stunned by that. "Now your next paper is to think once more about the question I asked you. If you still think it was not necessary then write that but explain it. I ask this for a simple reason. I use to think there had to be another way. A classmate of mine one who was anti pointed out that it was the only way."

Jade left and she was impressed she learned a lot about history and about Shaggy. He truly enjoyed teaching and was good at it. She was glad they were friends. She could fall for him but she was not going to jump in.

For the next year and a half every night they would meet and talk. They had become fast friends very fast friends. It did not go beyond that both were too scared to make that step and very comfortable with the way things were. Neither was in a rush. The talks started out with the actions of the girls. It moved to school related matters to personal matters to the various theories the two held. A few times Jade had fallen asleep and Shaggy carried her back to her room.

Ruby knew her plan was going well and it was a work in progress. She had a hard time keeping it a secret that she arranged for it to occur. She only hoped that they forgave her when she let them know. She smiled whenever they talked. It was clear to her and the teachers that the two were falling for each other.

Everything was going well until something happened that changed that. It changed in a good way. Shaggy trusted Jade enough to tell her what had happened.

End of chapter.

Yes I know evil but trust me cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Scooby Doo.

Jade the past couple of nights had noticed that her friend was not talking as much. She knew Shaggy was hurting about his past. She heard from the other teachers that he was hurt badly. She did not know how. They would not tell her and she was not going to ask. She was going to let him tell her when he was ready.

Seeing her friend this sad was making her sad she was about to say something when on the third night. "Jade I know that you know I was hurt in the past. I want to thank you for not asking what had happened. I have been this way for the last few nights since I have been debating on telling you." Jade was shocked.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "If you want to I am here. I will not force you my friend." Shaggy nodded and then told her what had happened in great detail. Jade was in shock. Yes she had it bad but compared to him none of her former friends died. She hugged Shaggy and told her story.

She told him how one day she and her boyfriend and there three friends were just walking. They were attacked and her three friends were hurt. The people that had trapped them and there were about 12 of them had a gun aimed at her boyfriends head.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She unleashed her vampire side. She drained the 12 of all their blood and they feel to ground dead. Her ex boyfriend called her a monster. At the end Shaggy hugged her. "How did you mange to go on?"

Jade smiled. "Ruby she needed me to take care of her. She needed me to be strong. So I could not be like that. Yes it hurt a lot but I have moved on. I am not suggesting you do it right away but you do not need her. You are letting her win." Shaggy knew she was right.

"Form this day forward I will not let her control me. I loved her so it will take me a little longer to get over her but I will get over her." Jade smiled she put her head on Shaggy's shoulder. She enjoyed doing it. "You have not feed yet and you are getting closer to the time." You see vampires only needed human blood once a year. They did not need to kill the human they just needed some of the blood. They needed about 12 ounces of blood. Since there were roughly about 150 ounces of blood in the human body it would not kill the human. The human would be tired but the human would live.

If a vampire did not drink the blood by the time a year had pass they would grow weak and need even more blood. If they went over 18 months without human blood they could die. If they went 32 months they would be dead for certain. Jade have gone 17 months without any human blood she had some animal blood but no human blood. She also ate regular food. Vampires could eat regular food if they wished.

Jade was shocked that Shaggy knew this. "One of my best friends slash sisters is a vampire. There are 17 girls that are vampires. I know the signs. Drink some of my blood." Jade tried to refuse. "Shaggy I need at least 20 ounces that could cause you to be out for a few days."

Shaggy sighed. "It is ok Sibella has taken a lot of blood from me. You are my friend. I want you to drink my blood." Jade tried to argue that she would go to the village and find someone. Shaggy presented his neck to her. "In your state you would not be able to do it. Please just take my blood." Jade not wanting to fight anymore plus she knew Shaggy was right. She was not totally weak but she was not as strong as she should be.

So she plunged her teeth into his neck. She then started to drink his blood. She felt her energy and power returning. She noticed something odd. She does not like the taste of human blood. Only some types of human blood she likes. It comes from humans that are not nice. Even then there blood is like eating dry meat.

Shaggy's blood was different. It was sweet. It tasted like strawberry's dipped in rich chocolate. She took all the blood that she needed and sealed up Shaggy's wound. She felt her power growing it was amazing. She felt stronger then before she met Shaggy. She then rested her head on his chest. "I am sorry but after I feed I am tired." Shaggy gentle picked her up and brought her to her bed. He put her in the bed and tucked her in. He then gently kissed her forehead and whispered. "Good night my angel." He walked out. He did not know that Jade had woken up when he put her in the bed. So she had heard everything she felt the kiss.

No one had ever called her an angel. She could hear the undertone of love in the words. She could feel her heart beating and beating fast. Combined with that the comfort of being in his arms and the taste of his blood she could no longer fight it. She was in love. You see it was said that the blood that taste the sweetest to a vampire it means the vampire loves that person.

Jade still tired walks to the church and starts to pray. "Mom I need your advice please. What do I do I love Shaggy but how to get him to see that? Please mom I need you." She started to cry softly. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. Looking up she sees no one. She close's her eyes. She swears that she can hear a voice. "Follow your heart my child. He will love you till the end." Jade knew it was her mother.

She walked out thanking her mother. Up above her mother smiled down on her. She had heard Ruby asking for help. She knew what her youngest was planning so she looked into Shaggy. She found him to be a very good choice. His only issue was being fixed and that was his love for the one that hurt him. So the mother helped her daughter see the truth. She thought go now and be happy. It will not be easy but you have always been stubborn.

Jade went to speak to Sibella. "Shaggy needs time off. He has been pushing himself too much. I know what has happened with this Velma person." Sibella could read between the lines. "You are planning on winning his heart and taking him away is how you plan to start that."

It was not a question not even close to one. Sibella looked at Jade. She have been watching her and admitted this one was good and would do well for her brother. "If you harm my brother I will end you plan and simple." Jade nodded that she understood. "I have no intention to do that. I love him I will not hurt him."

Sibella called Shaggy into her office and told both Shaggy and Jade that they were to go to Texas. They were to have some fun see a movie visit the sites and all that stuff. Jade was not affected by the sunlight. It did not bother her unless she stayed out for 12 hours in one day. Lucky she was not stupid enough to do that. After a little packing the two went to Taxes. Neither knew that their relationship would grow stronger and they would return as more then friends.

End of chapter. Next one a blast form the past.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter a few blasts form the past because I am evil.

I do not own Scooby Doo

Jade and Shaggy were in Texas. They had just arrived and both were a little tired. On the flight Jade used Shaggy's shoulder as a pillow. Shaggy did not mind at all. It felt nice to have the vampire that close to him. He knew he had feelings for her yet he was not going to act on them. He knew he had feelings for her and had for about half a year.

Every time he went to tell her he froze up. He kept seeing Velma's face and her reaction after his transformation. Shaggy was known to the world as a coward. Only a few knew the truth he was everything but a coward. He just could not do it. He needed to bury the ghost of Velma so he could move on. He had a great woman by his side that he could lose.

Jade knew she was in love she had just been fighting it. She knew Shaggy was hurting so she was going to slowly win his heart. Her plan was at the end of the trip she was going to tell him how she felt. She did not know what would happen after that.

The two made it to Dallas and set out to their hotel. They got last minute tickets to a rock concert. They did not know that the concert was the Hex Girls. Jade was a fan and was very happy to hear the stories Shaggy had about them. The two enjoyed the concert very much. They were some of the last to leave.

As they were leaving they were invited backstage to meet with the band. Jade was really happy at this prospect. Both thought it might be a trap so both were on their guard. Seeing Shaggy the Hex Girls hug him. Jade feels jealously after all the Hex Girls are all beautiful. She was able to control it and hide it.

"So Shaggy who is your friend?" Thorn asked. Shaggy introduced Jade to the girls and they were glad to welcome her. "Shaggy we heard from the others what happened? Is it true?" Luna asked. Shaggy nodded his head. "Can you show us please?" Dusk asked this one. So Shaggy did and to his shock none were surprised by it.

"We knew right away we could sense it. We are witches all of us." Thorn said. "We were furious when they tried to get you in trouble." Luna said. "We have cleared your name with police. You did them a favor they said." Dusk told her friend. The girls invited the two to dinner. Shaggy left to use the restroom after an hour.

The girls slowed down time. "So Jade what are your plans with Shaggy?" Thorn asked. Jade knew these three witches were trustworthy so she told them point blank what she had planned. "Well I must say do not give up and you are a good pick for him. If you hurt him we will hurt you." Luna said. Jade smiled at that.

"After the events with Sarah we wanted to give up. Shaggy convinced us not to give up. He is like a brother to us." Thorn said. Time was returned to normal and Shaggy returned. The group split up but not without a warning form Thorn.

"The rest of the gang is in the area you are heading to. Be on your guard they are trying to get there reputation back. They have been a joke since you left. So many people have gotten away." Shaggy waved good bye to his friends and he and Jade went back to the hotel. It had two beds so everything was set in that respect.

The next few days were wonderful for them. The visited many museums and even visited various sites. It was on the third to last day of the trip and the visit to the Alamo that things went wrong. Shaggy really loved that fort it felt great to him. "Imagine what it was like seeing the Mexican Army coming at you." He told Jade. She agreed with him it would be scary. She also closed her eyes and imagined it.

As she was closing her eyes she could sense that Shaggy was afraid. She could smell fear. Shaggy was never afraid nervous sometimes and sad and mad but never scared. Looking up she sees three humans coming near them two females and one male. The male was tall with blonde hair. The first female had red hair and the second female had brown hair and glasses. The red head was pretty the brown hair one was not.

Guessing by Shaggy's reactions Jade correctly guessed these were his former friends. She gently takes his hand in hers. "Whatever happens let me handle it unless I am in danger. I need to face them and her myself." Jade nodded that she understood. This was a fight he needed to do on his own. That did not mean if she felt he was in danger she would not step in.

Shaggy and Jade casually walked. The path they were taking was going to have them get near his former friends. Shaggy just ignored them and kept on walking with Jade. He pretended they were not there. Velma was not amused by this action.

"How dare you show your face in public monster." Shaggy looks up smiled a fake smile that everyone knew was fake. He shook each of their hands and hugged them all as if he was greeting old friends.

"Fred, Daphne Velma how nice to see you guys. How is life treating you? It has been almost three years since we last saw each other." All three were stunned by this. Jade was having a very hard time not laughing at it. Seeing as no one wanted to answer he just keep walking around the fort. He enjoyed being here no one was going to ruin it for him. Velma was not pleased.

"You should not be amongst normal humans." Velma said to him. Shaggy ignored her. He no longer cared. However her next words changed all that.

"You should not be with this woman. If she does not know the truth I will tell her to save her. If she does then she is a hoe." Shaggy grabbed Velma by the throat. He then threw her to the ground and walked away.

"I will not have you insulting the woman I love. She did not sleep with my friend. Thanks to the wolf I knew you cheated on me Velma. I always knew. You are the hoe. Now if you excuse me I am going to go and get some dinner with this nice lady that is by my side. Come near me or my family I will hurt you."

He took a pause to relax and control the rage. "Out of respect for the friendship we once had and for Scooby I will spare your life this time. Next time we meet and you attempt to harm someone I care about I will kill you." Velma pulled out a gun and fired at Shaggy's retreating back.

Shaggy could hear the bullet coming. He had two options one take the bullet or two dodge the bullet. So he took option one. He was hit in the back. Now thankfully Velma was terrible with guns. She knew a lot about the history of each gun but that was all. She could not fire them. So Shaggy was spread and instant death sentence.

It still hut like hell and he was starting to lose blood and a lot of it. He was knocked out however. Jade quickly sealed the wound. She then turned on Velma and punched her hard in the face. It caused Velma to slide backwards. Her fangs appeared this meant she was enraged.

"If you value your lives leave now. Shaggy wants you three to live for now. So I shall honor his request plus his life is more important to me then ending yours. Get out now." The three other humans ran for their lives.

Jade could not figure out why Shaggy took the bullet it made no sense. However she looked up and saw why. The fort was empty expect for a few people herself and Shaggy, along with the humans and a little girl and her mother. If Shaggy had moved the girl would be dead. She checked on the girl and saw she was ok. She was worried about Shaggy like Jade was.

Jade got a scent form the girl but she would worry about it later. She pulled out her cell phone.  
"Tanis I need you Shaggy has been shot and a little girl needs to be checked out. I think she is snake." With a pop Tanis was there. She was dressed as a human woman.

You see all of the staff could disguise themselves has humans. The girls at the school were learning how to do it as well. Tanis was her height but had long black hair and deep yellow eyes. Tanis started to heal Shaggy. After about ten minutes she announced he was in the clear. He would wake up soon and be all better in the morning. Tanis did a scan over the girl with the mother's permission of course.

"You are right Jade she is a snake. She is very powerful to be able to use that disguise." The mother was horrified. Both adults could see she was scared that her daughter was going to be hurt. Jade put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Do not worry miss. We know what she is and we will not harm her. I am a vampire, Tanis over there is a mummy and the one on the ground sleeping is a werewolf. If you wish we can take her to a school with other monster girls and we can help her live in the human world." Tanis smiled at this.

"Yes but the choice is hers and hers alone." Tanis handed the mother a card. Placing her hand on Shaggy and Jade she takes them back to their hotel. Tanis puts her hand on Jade's shoulder. She can tell that the vampire is scared and worried. Jade was both.

"He called me the woman he loves. I can't lose him Tanis." Tanis smiled at this. She was happy to see that her brother found love once more. She as a little sister approved of Jade.

"He will pull through this. The bullet missed all important spots and you sealed his wound. He is strong. Call me if you need me." She popped away to get home. Jade got on the bed and pulled Shaggy close to her. She did not know at the time but this was going to be a part of her life.

End chapter Sorry I wanted to get to the confession but it was running too long. Plus it should have a place of honor .


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six.

I do not own Scooby Doo. All I own is my mind even that sometimes is up to debate.

Shaggy woke up and noticed two things right away. One he had something on his chest. Two he had his arms around someone. After a quick second he could tell that it was a someone and not a something. He looked down and saw a mess of red hair. He knew that Jade was resting on his chest right above his heart and he was holding her in his arms.

In the middle of the night Jade put her head on his chest. Out of instinct Shaggy pulled her close to him. To be honest Shaggy was happy about this very happy. He wanted this to last forever. He knew it was unlikely but he still wanted it.

He was about to get up before Jade voiced her displeasure by it. Not wanting to upset her and still wanting to hold her he did not move. Jade snuggled deeper into his embrace. A smile was on her face and it did not leave. After awhile Jade knew she had to get up.

"Shaggy is it true what you said yesterday? Am I the woman you love?" Shaggy did not expect this. Yes he said it yesterday. He did not think she would bring it up this quickly. Shaggy got Jade to sit up and to look in his eyes.

"Yes Jade I meant it. You are the woman I love. I love you. I have for about six months. Every time I tried to tell you I would freeze up. I got scared. "Jade pulled him into a kiss. It was a deep and loving kiss. He gladly returned the kiss. After air was needed Jade put her head on his chest once more.

"I am glad to hear that. I love you as well. I am not sure how or when it started but I do in fact love you. I want to see if a relationship can work." Shaggy pulled her close to him and gentle kissed her. Shaggy was happy. He just held her there for a few hours. The two talked after it was done Jade looked Shaggy in the eyes.

"Shaggy promise me that you will not do something stupid like that again. My heart stopped when I thought you were dead. I do not want to lose you." Shaggy pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I promise my princess that I will not do that again. I will find another way to protect others without me getting hurt." Jade snuggled into his chest. She liked the princess comment. Her last boyfriend never called her that. She did not care at the time but now being called a princess felt nice.

"That is all that I ask." After an hour and the time was about ten o'clock in the morning Jade got a phone call. It was form Sibella. She first wanted to see how Shaggy was doing. She was very happy to learn that he was ok. She then assigned them a mission. Jade put her phone on speaker.

"I am sorry to ask you this. The girl yesterday Shaggy is a ghoul. I want you to recruit her or help her. " So the two did just that. Before they left the hotel Shaggy asked a very important question.

"Once this is done will you go on a date with me? I was thinking dinner tonight and maybe a movie or go to the Hex Girls once more." The Hex Girls were on tour. Jade really loved the idea of seeing the Hex Girls. So Shaggy got tickets. The Hex Girls always saved two seats at every show expect the special ones for Shaggy and one guest.

That was how they knew he was there the other night. Shaggy got all the info form Jade about the girl they were going to visit. Sibella did say recruit but she did not mean that. Sibella's approach was softer. She did not force she presented all the good points and all the bad points. She was honest and up front. She often told how it was hidden and only some types of communications were allowed.

It took Shaggy and Jade about two hours to get to the home. The mother let them in and thanked Shaggy for saving her daughter's life. The girl had long black hair and dark green eyes. She was a really pretty girl and would put any super model to shame in a few years. She was called Silver. Shaggy and Jade explained everything to them. Silver liked the idea but she was nervous.

"I am a monster what is the point? No one will care about me. Only my mom cares about me." Shaggy had heard this many times. He transformed. Jade allowed her fangs to be seen. She could hide them if she wished. Shaggy smiled.

"Yes humans call us monster but they do it for two reasons. One they are scared plan and simple. The second reason is they are jealousy of us. I am human but I have the werewolf side of me. This allows me to run faster and have more strength and a greater sense of smell and sight."

Jade was happy to see her boyfriend in his element. It was making her love him even more. She looked at Silver.

"As a vampire I can fly, run fast, I have great strength and I can smell emotions. I can smell happiness, sadness and fear. As a snake you can smell different ways. You can taste the air and you can feel the vibrations on the ground. Your hearing is better as well." Shaggy finished up.

"Don't look at it as bad. It is hard and finding human friends that expect it will be hard. Some day the day will come but for now we must hide. I use to fight the wolf half. Now I embrace it. We will not tell you what to do Sliver. You will make many friends at the school. Call us if you want to go." Silver hugged the adults and let them go.

The time was around three and the concert was at eight so the two go back to the hotel and get dressed and ready. Jade puts on a green summer dress. It hugged all her curves. She put on a little bit of eye shadow and some red lip stick. She was naturally beautiful so she did not feel she need much make up. The eye shadow was to highlight her eyes. Shaggy would often tell her during their talks that she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

When Shaggy first saw her he was stunned by her. Jade was no better for Shaggy had fixed his hair and it was flat. He was wearing clothes that highlighted all of his muscles. She went to him and messed up his hair and got it to the shaggy look.

"Sorry but I like your hair the way it is. Now I am hungry let us go and eat." So the two did just that and dinner was wonderful. It was not too fancy but it was nicer then a dinner or fast food. After the two went to the concert and like last time they had great fun. Like last time as they were leaving they were asked to come and see the group.

The girls were thrilled to find out that Shaggy and Jade were dating. They were enraged to find out that Velma tried to kill their brother. Shaggy had a request for them.

"Can I have a poster signed by you three? I plan on using it for contest at the school. Your music is very popular at the school." A poster was produced and all three signed it.

"So are teachers needed at this school? Because soon we will be done and we wonder if we can help out." This was asked by Thorn. Shaggy did not see that coming not even a mile away. He told them that he would speak to Sibella about it.

"I think she will agree. She has been looking for witches. I will put in a good word for you." All three hugged him and Jade. Jade was happy for she had made three new friends and sisters. She understood why Shaggy trusted them and called them his sisters.

The days before they had to go home were spent just being a couple. Everywhere they went they held hands. They spent time on the beach. Their love for each other grew. Every night the couple would sleep in the same bed. Only sleep nothing more.

Jade would use Shaggy as a pillow. Shaggy would hold her in his arms. When they took the flight back Jade used him once more as a pillow. Flying on planes always made her sleepy. So she was glad she had Shaggy holding her.

They get back to the school they see Sliver and she is with Ruby and they are working together. Shaggy was happy to hear that the girl had come. The day after they met her Sliver's mom called and Sibella came and brought the girl to the school. Sliver and Ruby became instant friends. Ruby hugged her sister and asked her about the trip.

Jade promised she would tell later and that she needed to talk to her sister. Shaggy and Jade went up to Sibella's office to report in. Sibella knew that something had changed. She could tell and she was happy. Tanis approved of Jade. Off all the original five Tanis was the youngest and the least trusting. She felt no one was worthy of Shaggy. She did not think she was worthy either but she did not love him that way so it was a mute point. So for Tanis to approve then Jade was special. Sibella had mixed emotions. (Will com later.)

"Well guys congrats on the relationship. Now I ask that you do not partake in any public displays of affection. The girls will figure it out as long as it does not interfere with your job I do not care. The girls will not try to take advantage."

Jade went to talk to Ruby. Ruby was happy to spend some alone time with her big sister. Ruby often saw Jade as a mom. Let's face it that made sense. Jade raised Ruby and feed her and cared for her. Ruby could always count of Jade just like a mom.

"My sister I have some news for you. I have started to date Shaggy. I am very happy about this. Now there is one thing you need to know. I don't think you will do it but I am going to say it to be safe. Shaggy will not give you any special treatment. He will treat you like he always has." Ruby hugged Jade and smiled at hearing those words form Jade.

"I am so happy to hear that big sis. I want you to be happy. I promise not to take advantage and I know he will not treat me any different. He treats us all the same." Ruby hugged her sister happy that her sister had found someone. Ruby was still nervous for when she confessed what she did so she did not tell just yet.

Later that night Shaggy got ready for bed. He walks out to his bed to see Jade on it in her nightdress. Jade smiles at her boyfriends confused face.

"You are going to hold me tonight and ever night as long as we are together. The girls here will figure it out." Shaggy got into bed and pulled his girlfriend towards him. Truthfully he was happy about this. He thought that once they returned then they would have to stop.

End of chapter. Next chapter is a time skip and introduction to some trouble. Sugi comes back.


	7. Chapter 7

Time for some drama and some deaths.

I do not own Scooby Doo. I never will.

It had been one year since the trip to Texas and the start of the relationship between Shaggy and Jade. As promised Shaggy and Jade kept their romantic relationship to their room during school hours they did not have many public displays of affection. Only hand holding and sometimes Jade would rest on Shaggy's shoulder during church but that is all also at lunch. The students knew and accepted it. Some of the girls were heartbroken but happy none the less.

The two would go on a date every weekend. The love they had for each other only grew stronger. Scrappy had been released from prison. He called and told Shaggy that he was not ready yet to be at the school. He still had some soul searching to do. Sibella informed him that the job would always be open as long as she was headmistress.

Shaggy was teaching basketball. The girls all worked well together as teammates. The two best were Ruby and Sliver. They were a powerful duo and were unstoppable together. It did not matter what sport they played they dominated. Jade was happy since it looked like her sister had found her best friend. Jade suspected that unlike her friends Silver would never betray Ruby. Jade was right but more on that as the story takes shape.

Shaggy was happy everything in life was going great. Jade walks in and he can tell by her expression that something was off. She gets to him and hugs him and kiss's him. That alone told him something was wrong. They would sometimes hug in front of the students but never kiss.

"You mom is on the phone. I can hear the fear in her. Something is wrong very wrong." You see the school had a phone. Only a few had the number. The one Shaggy called was Sibella's personal phone. Shaggy looked at the girls and dismissed them. All the girls were worried Shaggy never canceled a class.

Shaggy raced up to speak to his mom. She started to speak to him. Shaggy put the phone on speaker so Jade could hear it as well. Sibella was in the room as well. His mom Stacy sounded very claim but Shaggy could tell she was not. Jade was right there was fear a lot of it.

"Shaggy I do hope that you will come to the family dinner. We are inviting some of your former friends. You guys were once like family they should be there and so should you. Sugi is hoping that you will not bring your apple pie. She does not like it and has been afraid to tell you the truth." Shaggy starts to shake but he answers calmly with a calmness that betrays his true emotions.

"Of course mom I will be there and I will not bring the pie. I am glad Sugi is now telling me the truth. I love you mom." Stacy hung up. Sibella was confused by the conversation. Jade was as well however it was overshadowed by the fact that her boyfriend was sacred not nervous he was out right scared.

She warps her arms around him and kiss's him. That snaps him out of the stupor he is in. He looks at Jade and Sibella. He speaks but each word is spoken with fear.

"My sister is in trouble. That was a code that is used in the family. My father was a police officer and we set up a code to keep us all safe. Sugi loves my apple pie it is the only pie she will eat." His fear is gone after a few minutes and replaced with his rage.

"Fred, Daphne and Velma have done something to my sister. I must go and help her." Sibella nodded. Jade did as well.

"I am going with you. I sense a trap and I will go with you as backup." Jade said. Shaggy wanted to argue but he knew he needed backup. Jade was a powerful fighter and someone not to mess with. So having her as back up was good. He looked at Sibella.

"I know you want to come but I have a feeling that something may happen to the girls. You are needed here. I can call for some back up if you like." Sibella learned long ago not to ignore Shaggy's instincts. So she agreed.

Shaggy called the Hex Girls. They had finished their tour a few months ago and were looking for something else to do. Shaggy called them and explained what was going on. Four hours later they arrived after that Shaggy and Jade left to go to his old home.

They ran to his home. As a werewolf and a vampire they could run fast. The trip that would normally take a few days by car took about three hours. Jade made Shaggy stop a few times. He was not happy about it. She pointed out to him that he would be no good to his sister if he was exhausted.

Jade hugged him on the last time and when they were about 3 miles away.

"I know you are worried about your sister. We will not let anything happen to her. I will help you. Your former friends want you not your sister. Now let us go and speak to your mom she will have more clues. I will wait in the shadows in case they are watching." Jade said.

They shared a kiss before Shaggy headed off. Jade followed but stayed in the shadows. She would strike if she was needed. She hoped she was not needed but she knew she was going to be needed. Shaggy told her that this time he would kill his former friends no matter what.

Shaggy gets home and his grabbed in a bone braking hug from his mom. Luckily his bones were not actually broken. Stacy starts to cry and cry hard. After she is able to relax she speaks.

"They took Sugi they made me call you. They are planning on trapping you." Shaggy felt the rage in him build. He knew where his sister was. The old club house that the gang had. (In Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed. Think of the cabin in the swamp.)

"Don't worry mom I brought back up with me." Stacy was stills cared.

"Shaggy Velma said she was able to send people to the school you teach at the girls are in danger." Shaggy smirked.

"No they are not. The five main teachers each one is deadly in combat are there. Plus three powerful witches are protecting the girls. Plus many of the girls are deadly in battle. I have someone with me she is in the shadows right now. Sugi will be safe. I will not spare them this time. I should have killed them in Texas a year ago."

Shaggy using his sense of smell was able to figure out where his former friends were and where his sister was. Sure enough they were in the old club house. Shaggy gets in. The gang was not ready for him. They figured they would have more time.

Velma pointed a gun at Shaggy's head. Using the girl as a shield they back out and make to drive away. However Velma feels a cold hand on her. In a flash Jade was next to Shaggy with Sugi in his arms. Velma starts to open fire with her gun.

Shaggy and Jade dodged them. Somehow Velma had modified the gun to have unlimited ammo. She had found a spell book that allowed her to do it. A cry was head in the night a cry not heard from the gang in at least half a decade.

"Puppy Power." Scrappy charged Velma and knocked her down. Shaggy placed his sister in jade's arms. Sugi was knocked out. Jade faded into the shadows back to her boyfriend's home. Neither wanted Sugi seeing this if she woke up and she needed to be treated. Scrappy and Shaggy were standing together. The gun Velma had was knocked away. Sadly she had more.

Fred and Daphne drew them as well. Before they fired Shaggy started to laugh. His former friends thought he had lost it. The truth is no he had not lost it. He had an evil look that none had seen him have before.

"You think you have won. I did not want Sugi to see what is about to happen and I wanted her safe. Now that she is I will unleash my full power." Fred was not always the brightest how he became leader of the gang was a mystery in itself. The answer was at least Shaggy thought was Velma and Daphne thinking he was hot want along with it. Shaggy wanting friends went along with it as well.

"Shaggy why did you hide your power? Before we kill you I must know." Fred asked. Shaggy almost felt sorry for Fred.

"Simple at the time I did not have full control over them. It took me five years to master them. Do you know what it is like to struggle day in and day out with your powers? No you don't" Before Fred could react he felt a hand stab him in the chest. It was as the life was leaving him did he realize the mistakes he had made.

"I am sorry Shaggy." Fred said to his once best friend. Shaggy smiled. By the way a note Shaggy had not transformed yet he felt it was not needed. Plus he only his that form for worthy foes. His former friends were not.

"I accept but I gave you your life once I will not allow you to get away with harming my sister."

Velma and Daphne opened fire on Shaggy. Shaggy was able to dodged the bullets. Velma took out some sliver and started to try and place it in front of Shaggy. Shaggy laughed.

"That is just a myth it does not work." Daphne ran at him. She started to engage him in a martial arts fight. Daphne thought she would win. She would not win. You see she always beat Shaggy in the spars. She did not know that Shaggy had let her win every time.

She goes for a comb that Shaggy blocks. He then counter attacked with a comb to her stomach causing her to double over in pain. Shaggy then grabs her head and using his claws stabs her in the stomach. He was able to transform certain body parts at will. Daphne was close to death Shaggy aimed for vital arteries. She too had seen the mistake. She too had apologized. Shaggy gave the same response.

It was just him and Velma. Velma was nervous very nervous. Everything she attempted had failed. She combines the three guns that are left over. All three were hand guns 50 caliber. Using some magic she is able to make the gun stronger and the bullets as well.

The only problem is that the unlimited ammo takes time to reload after every 30th shot. She starts firing at Shaggy and Scrappy. Scrappy the whole time had just watched. He did not care what had occurred. Harming a child was unforgivable in his book. Attacking adults was better in his book.

Shaggy charged Velma and slashed the gun in half. He then ripped off Velma's arms. Velma started to cry as the blood was being drained. She saw it all. Every bad thing she did.

"I am sorry Shaggy for cheating on you and for hurting you and for harming Sugi. The school is in danger. You were an amazing person. Good luck in life." Shaggy knew it was not. Sibella told him that the Hex Girls used their magic to make the troops go to a different place. Shaggy forgave her and wished her peace. He hated her and them but he would give them a proper burial. Scrappy helped and told why he was here.

After getting out of jail he wondered. He went to visit Stacy. He heard the gang and watched as they kidnapped Sugi. He was not going to allow that to occur. Shaggy came a little while after so he stepped in. Shaggy thanked Scrappy and the two head towards his house.

End

Next chapter Stacy and Sugi meet Jade. How will they react.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

This chapter starts out after Jaded faded away.

Stacy was nervous. It had been an hour since her son had gone to get her daughter back. She was starting to get worried about him and her daughter. She was startled out of her thoughts when she hears a soft pop and sees a young woman about Shaggy's age. She has long red hair and bright green eyes. In her arms is Sugi who is in a deep sleep.

The woman puts Sugi down on the couch and starts to look Sugi over. Stacy has many questions to ask like who the woman is and why she has her daughter and what is she doing to her daughter. However before she can ask the woman speaks. She speaks without looking at Stacy.

"I promise Mrs. Roger that I will answer all questions soon. Let me make sure Sugi is ok. I promise you I mean her no harm." Stacy was unsure but she got a feeling that this woman was safe. So she let the woman check on Sugi. A few minutes later the woman turned around.

"Sugi is in great shape. They did not touch her. She will be scared when she wakes up so I suggest you hold her." Stacy is happy by this news very happy. She goes and picks up her daughter and pulls her close to her chest.

"I do not wish to sound rude and ungrateful for I am very grateful but who are you?" The woman smiled and bowed.

"I am Jade. I am Shaggy's girlfriend and one of his best friends. We got your call and were furious when he figured it out. I had to prevent him from going wolf not that it matters anyway." Stacy was stunned. This woman was her son's girlfriend. She had no idea how to react. So far Stacy liked her more than Velma. Now Stacy liked Velma as a person she did not like her as her son's girlfriend. Stacy never felt Velma was the right person for Shaggy but more on that later.

"What do you mean it does not matter?" Stacy asked. This caused Jade to smirk and it was an evil smirk. Stacy was now regretting asking the question.

"Fred, Daphne and Velma will not live to see the next sun rise for Shaggy will kill them. Before you judge him please consider this. Velma tried to kill him in Texas and nearly killed a little girl instead. Had Shaggy not taken the bullet the girl would have been killed. Shaggy asked me to spare them out of respect. Afterwards they kidnap his little sister. He will not take chances. Mystery Inc is no more." Jade said.  
"Please do not misunderstand I am happy that he did it if it protects him and Sugi. So since we have time tell me about yourself." Stacy said. Jade smiled and did. She told Stacy she was a vampire.

"I am a vampire however I don't like human blood. Actual that is not true. I like Shaggy's blood I really like it a lot. To me it taste better then chocolate and I really like chocolate." Stacy was a little worried however Jade seemed harmless. Stacy did get the impression that if you piss Jade off she will kill you. She was right of course for Jade was a kind person unless pushed. If she was pushed it was not pretty.

"So what does it take to get you mad so I do not do it." Stacy asked. Jade smiled she really liked Stacy. She was up front and honest and protective of her kids. Jade respected that she now understood why Shaggy respected his mother.

"It takes a lot to get me mad normally. Harming the people I love is the sure fire way. Hurting children and being a rapist gets me mad. I only love two people right now my little sister who is about Sugi's age and Shaggy. So seeing Sugi in that state I saw my little sister and I admit was enraged. " She had to pause or else her rage would take control of her.

"I will be honest I have killed others all in self-defense. My parents died when my sister was young. So I raised her. A few tried to kill her and I killed them first. I do not enjoy the killing but I will do what it takes to protect the ones I love." Stacy made a note not to piss of Jade or if she did make sure her will was in order first.

Stacy also admitted that Jade was interesting. She knew now why her son was dating her and why her son loved Jade. At least she assumed Shaggy was in love with Jade. She knew her son would not date a woman if he did not have strong feelings for that woman. He did not date her and love her because she was beautiful however she guessed it was a bonus. It was most likely due to her heart and her strength. Stacy was right of course which proved that she knew her children.

Shaggy popped in a little while later. He had sent Scrappy to the Ghoul School to aid with the fight. The solider somehow broke through the spell and moved to attack the school. The spell only worked for a short time. The Hex Girls did not have time to make it last longer. The soldiers did turn around however they did not make it very far. Scrappy and Sibella and Winnie fought them and ended the troops. There were 15 of them in all. They had guns but compared to the power that Sibella, Winnie and Scrappy had guns were weak and useless.

Sibella knew more troops would come so she asked Thorn, Luna and Dusk to make the school stronger and to hide it better. The girls agreed and worked on it. Sibella afterwards hired them to teach. She was going to anyway since Shaggy put in a good word. She knew the Hex Girls would do really well in the school.

Back with Shaggy he was hugged and kissed by Jade. Shaggy gently took Sugi form his mother and sat down with her on his lap. He used to hold her when she was younger since there mom worked late. He would put her to bed and a few times she would get scared form a nightmare so he held her. Jade sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry you had to kill them I know it was hard for you." Shaggy was shocked that she had figured it out. Jade smiled at that.

"I am a vampire I can smell their blood on you. It does not smell very good by the way only your blood smells good to me. Do not let that hurt you. You had no choice. It was them or Sugi." She then kissed him once more. She was letting him know she still loved him. Both were exhausted so they fell asleep. Stacy covered them with a blanket.

Sugi woke up the next morning and noticed she was sleeping on someone. Looking up she sees her big brother. Jade had gotten up she was making food for Shaggy and Sugi. Jade was a very good cook. She was helping Stacy. Sugi vaguely remembered yesterday and her brother helping her before she passed out. She wanted to stay awake but she had fallen asleep against her will. She did not know that Jade used her magic to put her to sleep. Jade was protecting Sugi form seeing what her brother would do.

Jade figured that Sugi looked up to her big brother. She figured that if Sugi saw her big brother kill then it would hurt the little girl very much and might cause her to break and or break her heart. It also might scare Sugi. Jade was right in a way. Sugi would be saddened by seeing her brother kill. It would not have broken her for she knew her brother was protecting her. It also would not have scared her. She knew her brother would never harm her.

Sugi having woken up hugs her big brother very tightly. The tightness of the hug was so tight that it caused Shaggy to wake up for he was having a hard time breathing. He gladly hugged his little sister back. Sugi was hungry so Shaggy took her to the kitchen to get the food his girlfriend made. She did not leave her brothers arms.

Jade had been watching and noted that Shaggy was really good with kids. He treated his sister very gently and held her to make her feel safe. She knew he would make a great father if they had kids. She could gladly see herself married to Shaggy and having kids with him. She blushed at that part but smiled none the less.

As a vampire she could have kids but only with her chosen mate. That meant when they made love for the first time she had to mark him. She had explained this to Shaggy. Shaggy accepted it and wondered what it would be like to be married to her.

Sugi was a little scared of the red head woman. She was happy to see her mom but she felt safer with her brother right now. Jade could sense the nervousness coming from Sugi.

"Do not worry little one I will not harm you. I am Jade I am your brother's girlfriend." Sugi heard the last word and all fear was replaced with protectiveness. You see Sugi went into what is sometimes called over protective little sister mode. It is the mode when a little sister that had a strong bond with her big brother feels no woman is good enough for her big brother. Either that or she has to make sure her brother is not going to be hurt.

Sugi starts to channel her powers and objects start to move. Stacy is horrified and so is Sugi when she realized what she did. However both saw that Shaggy and Jade were smiling.

"It seems I was right you are witch." Shaggy said happily.

"Shaggy you don't like monsters." His mom said.

"Mom I am a werewolf. I work at a school full of monster girls. The main teachers are my friends and honorary sisters and they are monsters. My girlfriend is a vampire. I do not fear them anymore. I only ran since it was wise. The villains after us wanted to kill us." Shaggy said.

Sugi was really happy to hear this new she hugged her brother. Jade smiled at this. She was not scared of Sugi's actions. She found them to be cute. She got down to Sugi's level.

"I promise you little one I will not harm you brother. I love him too much to do that." The four just talked the rest of the day. Shaggy puts Sugi to bed that same way he use to put her to bed. He gave her a bedtime story and kissed her on the forehead. Downstairs he sees Jade and his mom talking.

"Mom if you want we can take Sugi back to the school with us. Three new witches have just been hired they can help her learn to master there powers." Stacy had only one question. You see she wanted her daughter to master her powers so her daughter could live a normal life.

"Do you trust these three?" Stacy asked her son point blank.

"Yes mom I do. I trust them 100 percent. Do you wish to meet someone form the school?" Stacy nodded that she did. Jade had put her head on Shaggy's shoulder. She liked doing that. With a call and few minutes later Tanis appeared. She went to check on Sugi at Jade's request. Jade was decent when it came to wounds but Tanis was a master at it. Tanis confirmed Jade's findings that Sugi was ok.

"We will be honored to have her. I am sorry that that headmistress could not come. We had to make the attack look like an accident to the federal government. It has worked but it took a lot out of the headmistress and the Hex Girls."

Stacy's eyes bugged out at that. Shaggy smiled at his mom's expression. Tanis went home after a hug. Jade and Shaggy went to his old room and fell asleep. Stacy should have been worried that her son had a girl or woman in his room and bed. However her son was a grown man and was powerful. She also trusted her son. She went to bed shortly afterwards.

End of chapter.

Next chapter Sugi gets to the school and meets Ruby and Silver


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Scooby Doo and never will.

Sugi meets the group and her two new best friends I am sure you can guess who they are plus some other stuff.

Sugi woke up the next morning and went downstairs to get some food. She was given the offer to go to a school where she could train in her powers and meet others that were like her. She accepted and got her cloths and a few other personal items ready to go. After a goodbye and three hours later the three were off Shaggy teleported his sister to the school.

They land by the school and a few moments later Jade appears next to them. Sugi was amazed at the school it had a creepy look to it but also had the feeling of home. It was very hard to explain so Sugi never tried to explain it. She would say that you had to see it to understand. Her bother used to say that now she understood why he did.

Getting in they are greeted by a woman with purple hair and kind green eyes. She also sees two girls her age one with red hair and brown eyes and one with black hair and green eyes. Sugi was like her brother same hair and eye color. The purple haired one smiled at Sugi.

"Welcome Sugi to the Ghoul School I am Sibella the headmistress. I would like you to meet your roommates." Sibella pointed to the two girls and introduced them as Ruby and Silver. They helped there new roommate to their room and started to unpack.

Sugi was nervous but at least if things got really bad her brother was nearby to help her so she was not alone. After a few minute's Ruby could not take the silence anymore. She was a very outgoing girl and did not understand when others were not. Well she was now when she first started at the school she was closed mouth. Shaggy helped her out of her shell.

"I know you are scared and nervous. It is hard to be different in a world where we have been hunted. Just know we are friends you are not alone. Like my big sister I am a vampire and Silver is a snake and I am guessing you are a witch."

Sugi then found out that Ruby's big sister was Jade the woman that was dating her big brother. Ruby and Sugi seemed to get along better afterwards. The three girls talked the rest of the day before dinner. Sugi then meet the rest of the staff at the school and liked them all she knew it would be hard to adjust to the school but she would do it. She loved a challenge after all.

She nearly fainted when she discovered the magical teachers and the ones that would train her were the Hex Girls. Later that night in there room the three girls talked about things. Ruby wanted to know what it was like having Shaggy as a bother.

"It was really good. Our father was killed during a mission one night he was a cop. We had enough money to live but mom needed to work it helped her. Shaggy was there for me he would help me and comfort me. Many times I would have nightmares he would hold me during the nightmares." She had to pause.

"When he was on the road he would always bring me back a gift and he would always every night call or email me if he could. I still remember the poster signed by the Hex Girls that he got me and I could not believe it. Now I understand how he got it."

Sugi was never told the truth about the poster until today. Sugi never asked she was too happy to have gotten the poster. Sugi wanted to know more about Jade. So she asked her friend. Silver was asleep but she was happy to have made a new friend. None of the girls knew it but a powerful bond was formed that day between the three girls one that would last them until their deaths.

"She was basically my mom and dad rolled into one. She taught me everything how to feed, how to take care of my fangs, how to read and write. She was there for me when I fed for the first time. Every milestone in a child's life she was there for." Ruby had to pause for a second.

"My sister never backed down form helping me she was always there for me. I would be lost without her. I would not be me without her and your bother." Sugi and Ruby talked about the relationship among their siblings and how both were happy about it. Sugi liked Jade for she could sense her heart and tell that it was good.

"So do you think they will marry?" Ruby asked. It was something that she had been wondering. Sugi thought about it.

"My brother loves your sister that much I know. He does not date someone unless he has strong feelings for her. He has had a few relationships and none of them have lasted this long so I am very sure that they will marry. When he will ask her I do not know but I feel he will. Why do you ask?" Sugi answered.

Ruby took a pause she had to think about it. After a few moments she spoke.

"About three years ago I convinced the headmistress to hire my sister as the security guard. I sensed that Shaggy and my sister would be good for each other." Sugi now understood why her friend was so curious.

"Do they know?" Sugi asked. Ruby mentioned that she was scared to tell them.

"My brother will not care that it was a setup he might think your sister will want to leave him. For all that my brother portrays he has little self worth. I am not sure about your sister." Ruby thought about it and the two fell asleep. Ruby had told this all to Silver so both her best friends knew.

Meanwhile Scrappy was in the headmistress office. Sibella asked him if he wanted to take the job offer and he had accepted. He was going to be working as a guard like Jade. Sibella was hoping to give Jade some support. Shaggy aided her at night with her portals. It gave them an excuse to spend more time together.

Now they did not have many problems with the girls. The only real problems were that the girls would sneak out to use the gym or library so the two would have to gently remind them that it was time for them to be in bed.

They should have given punishments but for the most part they did not. Unless it was more than once then they did not give any. Sibella knew this and looked the other way. She was looking at Scrappy.

"Now Scrappy I am willing to give you a chance since I know you have seen the error of your ways. However if I even get the hint that you are going to hurt the girls I will end you. I will not waste time I will not think about it I will end you plan and simple." Scrappy nodded that he understood and promised not to do anything to harm the girls.

It had been six months since then. Sugi had been doing very well mastering her powers. The friendship Ruby, Sugi and Silver had only grown stronger. This was something that Shaggy and Jade were happy to see. Shaggy was teaching history this time Jade could not be there since she had to escort some of the girls on a trip. So Shaggy picked this time to speak to Ruby. He asked that Ruby, Sugi and Silver stay after class.

"Now before you ask no you are not in trouble. I need to ask you something Ruby and you to Sugi I figured Sliver would find out later so it saves time. First I would like to note that you three are very strong and a great team. Keep that up for it will help later in life."All three girls smiled at this complement form there favorite teacher.

"Ruby I love your sister very much and we have been dating for a few years. I wish to ask her to marry me. However I would like your permission to do so. Sugi I would like to know how you would feel about it?" Nether Ruby or Sugi saw that coming at all.

Ruby threw her arms around Shaggy in a hug so did Sugi. After a few they broke off the hug. Ruby spoke with a huge smile on her face.

"As long as you promise never to hurt Jade and to always love her and to make her happy then yes I give permission. Just make her happy." Shaggy smiled at that. Sugi smiled and gave her permission as well. For she felt Jade was perfect for her big brother. The three friends left to get there work done. They spent the night talking about what will happen. Ruby knew she had to come clean soon but she was scared.

Later that night Jade got back and she was tried. The trip was long and she had not had her blood. She did not want to take advantage of Shaggy so she had not asked him. She loved him and felt taking his blood was just using him. However that night he presented his neck and she took it.

"Jade Saturday is our2 year anniversary I wish to take you someplace special for it. Will you go with me?" Shaggy asked. Jade smiled she knew Shaggy was up to something she could feel it so she agreed to the date. Shaggy carried her back to their room since she was out of it due to her feeding. He placed her in bed and got ready himself. Once he was done he went to bed himself.

Jade in her sleep latched onto Shaggy and Shaggy hugged her close to him. He had a smile on his face hoping for the best in a few days when he asked her to marry him. He was nervous that she would say not but he was not one to back down. In his heart he knew it was the right choice.

End of chapter next chapter Shaggy asks the all important question Jade ask her own question.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Scooby Doo if I did then well I would not be worrying about college.

I think it is official I have lost what was left of my mind.

I know people are waiting for my Percy Jackson and Naruto stories. Percy Jackson should be up by Sunday at the latest Naruto I am unsure of at this time.

It had been a week and today was the 2nd anniversary of the day Shaggy and Jade became a couple and starred to date. Jade took out her necklace. It was in the shape of a small cat that was red with brown eyes. Jade told Shaggy that Ruby made something like it for her when she was young. Jade treasured the necklace. However one day she lost it and could never find it no matter how hard she ahd tired.

Shaggy knew this so for their first anniversary he got her one that was just like it. Ruby helped to make it. Jade cried when she got it. She fell deeper in love with Shaggy that day. It showed her how much he cared for her that he went through great lengths to make a replacement for her. Jade had not taken it off ever and she never would.

She was wearing her best dress. It was a light blue dress that was somehow able to complement her hair and her eyes perfectly. When Jade was picked up by Shaggy she was taken aback by how handsome he was. Now to Jade he would always be handsome. Somehow he had become even more so. He was wearing a nice pair of pants and button down shirt. He had not tried to fix his hair since Jade made him promise to never do it again.

The two walked out and teleported to a restaurant it was Jade's favorite one. Dinner was very nice she rested on Shaggy's shoulder and ate her food that way. Once dinner was eaten and paid for Shaggy took her out to the forest near the school. It was about 10 miles into the forest there was a clearing with a small pond that got its water from underground rivers that led to the ocean.

Jade loved this spot and often times the couple would have romantic picnics here. Tonight the moon was shining brightly and reflected very well off the surface of the lake. Overall it was a breathtaking sight and one Jade would remember until her dying day.

Shaggy got down on one knee and took her hands in his. Jade suspecting what was about to occur smiled and held her breath.

"Jade I still remember when I first saw you. My thought was beautiful you were by far the most beautiful women I have ever met. However I told myself I should not need jump or else I will be in trouble." He took a pause to smile and so did Jade for she had similar thoughts.

"I took the chance to get to know you and it was the smartest thing I ever did. I love you Jade and I went to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you please marry me?' He pulled out a little black box and opened it up.

Inside was a ring it was a diamond not too large but not to small it was the perfect size for Jade and what she wanted. Around the diamond were three rubies. It was on a black band that was gold turned black. Jade smiled brightly and held out her hand.

"Yes Shaggy I will marry you. Nothing and I mean nothing will make me happier. I will gladly be your wife." She then kissed him once more and once the kiss was done she made him sit down and put her head on his chest. She fell asleep with a huge smile on her face the brightest and happiest he had ever seen on her or anyone for that matter.

He teleported with her back to their room and got into bed with her and pulled her close and fell asleep also with a bright smile on his face but not before saying I love you to her. He vowed that he would tell her that every night before he went to bed. He did it when they first started to date and now he would reinforce that vow.

Jade woke up and her first thought was that last night was a dream a wonderful and realistic dream but a dream none the less. However she noticed two things right away. One she was still in her dress she wore last night and she had her engagement ring on.

She got really happy for it meant that last night was not a dream. Last night Shaggy asked her to marry him and she said yes. She was going to be Shaggy's wife. However she wanted to talk to two people first. When Shaggy woke up she told him what she wanted to do and who she wanted to talk to and he told her ok no problem.

He did not tell her that he had already spoken with the two Jade wished to speak to. He figured it was important to her so he would not stop her. Later that day Jade found Ruby and Sugi and asked to speak with them. Silver was asked to come as well. She figured that Silver would find out later.

"Sugi as you have noticed I am wearing a ring. Your brother last night asked me to marry him. I said yes without any thought or hesitation. I love him and want to marry him. Will you be ok with me doing that?" She asked Sugi. Sugi smiled a very bright smile before she said.

"Yes that is wonderful news and would make me very happy. You are far better for my brother then the four eyed one. I never liked her not even a little. You I like very much and will be happy when you become my sister in law." Sugi said this caused Jade to smile and to hug the young girl.

"I promise I will never hurt him and you will never lose him." It caused Sugi to be very happy. For Sugi did fear that once her brother was married he would stop spending time with her and would want nothing to do with her. Sugi and Silver sensed that Jade needed to speak with Ruby alone so the two left to do homework. Jade and Ruby walked outside to speak.

"So Ruby how do you feel about this me marrying Shaggy?" Jade asked her little sister. Jade had seen her little sister smile a few times. However the smile she saw on her sister now was the biggest and the happiest she had ever seen.

"Yes that would make me very happy. I know he loves you and as your little sister and almost daughter that is all that matters." Ruby's face then changed to one of deep worry. Before Jade could ask Ruby spoke.

"I am the reason you two are together. I was the one that convinced Sibella to hire you so you two could meet. Please don't hate me." Ruby started to cry and it was true terror something Jade had not seen in a long time in her little sister. Sure Ruby had nightmares before but she had never been afraid. Jade pulled her sister into a hug.

She now understood a few things. She was not upset with her sister not even close to that. She pulled her little sister even tighter to her chest.

"I could never hate you for I love you very much. You were only looking out for me. You were trying to make me happy. Shaggy will feel the same way so do not worry about that. We both care about you." Ruby stayed there in her sisters arms and cried. Holding back this knowledge was hard and it was all coming out at this point. The flood gates had opened and they would not be closed quickly.

She passed out form crying so much in her sister's arms. Jade gently picked up her little sister and carried her back to her room. She placed Ruby in her bed and asked her friends to look after her. Jade then hugged Sugi and Silver which took them by surprise.

"Thank you for being friends to my little sister. It means a lot to me. I know you guys will not do why my friends and Shaggy's friends did." She then left to eat with her fiancée.

"She set up the meeting and has been worried that we would hate her." Shaggy asked. It sounded so much like a question but it was not. Jade just smiled. That night they went to bed and hold on to each other.

End of chapter.

Next chapter Jade has dinner with Stacy and some more blast form the past since I enjoy drama


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Scooby Doo and never will.

Jade was not usually nervous in fact fear and the likes of it were foreign to her. The only thing that would cause fear to enter her heart was her sister or Shaggy getting hurt and now Sugi and Silver. The last two had warmed their way into her heart. However at this point she was nervous very nervous now why do you ask.

The answer was Stacy Rogers for tonight Jade and Shaggy were going to have dinner with her. Shaggy had called his mom the day after he asked Jade to marry him and her answering yes. Stacy told him he wanted them both over for dinner and Ruby, Sugi and Silver were invited as well. So Shaggy got permission from Silver's mom to take her.

The young snake girl's mom trusted Shaggy so she agreed to allow her daughter to go. Stacy wanted to meet her daughter's other best friend. Stacy was very cool and accepting of the fact that her son was a werewolf and engaged to a vampire. She was also ok with the fact that her daughter was a witch.

She understood how her son became a werewolf it made sense in a twisted sort of way. She did not understand how her daughter was a witch that made no sense to her at all however she did not care. Shaggy and Sugi were her children and that was all that mattered to her. Stacy had a lot of time to think about Jade.

Now she had only talked to Jade for a few hours and knew little about her in comparison to Velma who she knew longer and talked with longer may of the talks annoyed Stacy. However Stacy liked Jade far better than Velma. Now sadly that was not saying much since Stacy did not like Velma much at all. Now she liked Velma as a person just not as a future daughter in law. She had been hoping the relationship between Shaggy and Velma would not last. She did not want it to end that way it did however.

However Stacy liked Jade better and would be glad to welcome Jade to the family. To Stacy Jade was kind and caring and had compassion the likes of which was rare in this day and age. Jade was smart as smart as Velma but unlike Velma Jade did not have the attitude that she was better than everyone else. Nor did she show off either.

Plus Jade was far more beautiful then Velma now on that note Stacy knew she would have pretty grandkids and that made her happy. She also did not care about the beauty part. Jade had explained that part to her and the kids. That night Jade told Stacy all the ins and outs of being a vampire. Some of the things freaked her out. Jade did admit that she took some of Shaggy's blood and found it very enjoyable she went into great details about it.

That was something else Stacy liked about Jade she was honest and upfront and also able to joke with people. She told Stacy that harming her loved ones would result in her going what she called crazy vampire mode which was not pleasant. She even told Stacy about her past with her ex. The whole blood thing freaked her out a lot but she was ok with it after some time and thinking.

Stacy liked Jade for one other reason and that was a simple one. Jade had brought Shaggy out of his shell after Velma's actions. Jade made Shaggy well Shaggy again and for that Stacy was grateful. Stacy could tell that Jade loved Shaggy and that was all that mattered.

Stacy was putting the finishing touches on the pasta and she made sure to have garlic. Jade really loved garlic and that surprised Stacy. That was one thing that shocked her. She discovered that many of the myths about vampires were false. Sunlight did not harm Jade unless she was in It for a long time, holy water only got her wet, a cross did nothing, she ate garlic a lot. A wooden stake through the heart could kill her Jade did say.

She also pointed out that so could a gun or having her head chopped off. She finished up the explanation like this.

"I am like a human the only difference is once a year I need human blood or else I will get weak and could die. I have great strength and speed and beauty." So Stacy made sure she had extra garlic for the two vampires that would be there.

Sugi had been emailing her about her friends and both of them sounded like a lot of fun. She had no more time to think since there is a knock on the door. When she opens that door she sees her children and Jade. She sees a little girl with the same hair color as Jade with brown eyes and a girl with black hair.

She guessed correctly that the red head was Ruby and the black haired one was Silver. Stacy was right which proved that Shaggy got his detective skills form not only his father. Ruby and Silver were a little weary at first of meeting Stacy. The girls at the school did not have many good experiences with mortals.

Silver and Sugi had their mothers but that was not enough other humans had tried to hurt them. .Sugi also had her brother until he was transformed. Ruby had no human contact expect for Jade's former friends. Ruby was unsure of them at the time and she was furious when her sister was hurt by them. However Silver and Ruby respected Shaggy and Sugi so they would trust Stacy. In their minds if she raised Shaggy and Sugi then she was ok.

The point was proven when Stacy told Silver it was ok for her to show her true form. Silver was a little scared but a smile form Shaggy put her at ease. So she dropped the spell she was under. She stood on two legs but had the body and tail of a snake. She was a silver color which is why she was given the name of Silver.

Stacy smiled and commented on how beautiful Silver was. Stacy was not at all freaked out by Silver. When asked why she had this to respond to.

"My son is a werewolf and engaged to a vampire, my daughter is a witch her best friends are a vampire and snake. So it is normal to me." Silver smiled and hugged Stacy this action took her by surprise but she gladly returned the hug.

Afterwards food was served and it was a fun meal. Stacy noticed that Jade the whole time was nervous. It was getting late and the girls had all fallen asleep so all that were awake were Stacy, Shaggy and Jade. Stacy asked the question that had been bugging her and this was not about Jade she would ask later about Jade.

"Why are Silver and Ruby so scared? It makes no sense Silver was raised by her human mother." Shaggy sighed unsure of how he should answer. Jade snuggled up to him since they were on the couch. That was the sign that he should be honest. How he knew that was the sign was unclear he just did he never tried to figure it out it just made sense.

"Mom you need to understand all of the girls minus Sugi have had bad experiences with humans. Silver's mom and you are the expectation with most of the girls. Most parent they when they discover their kid is a monster they beat them and force them on the streets. Many are killed due to that reason. To them humans want to kill them. We are unsure how girls like Sugi become monsters but we know it happens."

Stacy was unsure about how to take this in. She wanted to help out she did not know how to do it. She put it in the back of her mind to ask later right now she needed to talk to Jade.

"So Jade why have you been nervous around me?"

"I am sacred you will make Shaggy leave me and I do not want to lose him." Jade answered and Shaggy pulled her into a hug and held her tighter. Shaggy whispered into her ear that was never going to happen until they both died. This relaxed Jade a little bit.

"Last time I was here I was helping Sugi but it has been several months so I am worried." Jade said but with less fear in her voice.

"You need not worry for I like you Jade I really like you and I think you are perfect for my son. I can see the love in your eyes the love you both have for each other. Also you are much better then Velma. You are not arrogant like she is." Stacy said which caused Jade to smile very brightly.

The rest of the night went like that talking close to ten Shaggy and Jade picked up the girls and teleported to the school. That night as they were in bed cuddling and Shaggy was stroking her hair he spoke.

"I told you she would accept you." Jade cuddled deeper for never had she felt this warmth and love before expect with her parents.

"I know but I can still be nervous." A kiss was shared and they fell asleep.

End of chapter next chapter Jade's old friends come to play. Will they live or will they die you will see.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Scooby Doo and never will.

It had been about a month since the dinner with Stacy. The wedding was set for four months in the summer. It was when Jade wanted to get married and Shaggy went along with it since he wanted his soon to be wife happy since that was all that mattered to him. Right now the couple was in the nearby city. By nearby I mean 20 miles from the school.

Supplies were needed for the school and Jade and Shaggy offered to go and get them. It gave them an excuse to grab dinner alone and spend alone time. All of the girls at the school knew about the marriage they were invited to the wedding but the couple still kept their relationship to their bedroom or outside the school. So being out of the school alone where they could be a couple was wonderful for them.  
Now usually the trip was very uneventful however the higher powers must have been bored for that trip something happened. Jade and Shaggy were walking hand in hand together. That was one thing that had changed at the school. They would walk hand in hand all the girls and the staff found it cute. By the way all of the staff members were invited to the wedding. All of them as little sisters to Shaggy approved of Jade.

As the couple was walking Shaggy noticed that Jade started to get tense really and he meant really tense. She put her head on his chest and Shaggy knew what she was asking so her pulled her closer to him. She started to calm down but she was on the edge of tension.

"Remember the Alamo." Jade said and Shaggy knew what she meant. She was telling him trouble was around and asking him to let her handle things unless it was getting out of hand. Shaggy knew that Jade's old friends were nearby or at least her ex boyfriend. After Texas and after they got engaged they vowed to never spare anyone that attempted to harm them again.

The reason being Sugi was nearly killed due to that and they were not going to allow that. So if someone wanted to harm them they may go after Shaggy or Jade's family and that was not cool. Someday they wanted children and no one was going to harm their children. A mother bear had nothing on Jade you can ask Ruby for she had seen Jade go what she called scary vampire mode when Ruby was in danger.

The two walked out of the town and to a hill. They knew three people had followed them. They wanted to lure them outside to prevent innocent ones form suffering or being caught in the crossfire. Plus the forest which was nearby was there home and they felt stronger near it. Jade and Shaggy stopped and turned around. Standing before them were three humans one female and two males.

The female had black hair and blue eyes the male she was next two had black hair and green eyes. The last male had blonde hair and blue eyes. Of the two males the last one was very handsome and Shaggy knew he was Jade's ex boyfriend.

"Well my three former friends to what do I owe this visit? By the way Shaggy the female that is Lucy, the black haired one is Joe and the last one is Steve." Jade looked claim and it fooled her former friends but not Shaggy. Before Lucy, Steve and Joe could say anything Shaggy spoke.

"Well I must say Steve is a very handsome man I can see what you said about him. He is very handsome I wonder how he got to be that handsome."

"You have no right speaking about me monster?" Steve said.

"Look everyone I am in a great mood Shaggy and I are getting married in a few months and I would like to enjoy spending time with him. Before you try anything yes he knows I am a vampire and it does not matter to him. Out of respect I will let you three walk away this once I know that is stupid but I am being nice."

She had to take a pause before she spoke again. When she did her voice was quite but deadly non the less.

"If you refuse to walk away or you come after me or my family I will kill you end of story."  
Jade and Shaggy made ready to leave but a few words were spoken that made Jade really mad. She had entered scary vampire mode as Ruby would say.

"I think we should visit Ruby and have some fun before we kill her." He never finished his statement for a clawed hand was stabbed in his heart killing Steve. Unlike Shaggy's friends he had no remorse or regret part of the reason being he may have not had time to he was dead before Jade removed her hand.

Joe pulled out a cross and held it in front of Jade. Jade pretended to be hurt by the cross. Joe thinking he had won advanced towards Jade. When Joe least expected it Jade charged him and ended him like she did Steve. Like Steve he had no remorse or regret. His lack of time it was unclear if that was the reason.

"Lucy I suggest you run since I know you would never harm another. I warn you come near me or my sister or my family I will kill you. We were friends once but you are a threat. My sister says I have what she calls scary vampire mode when my loved ones are in danger. I will gladly entered that mode if pushed that far." Jade said.

"I understand Jade I wish you luck in life and congrats on your upcoming marriage. I never said this before since Joe and Steve stopped me. Thank you for saving my life. You were my best friend and I do not care if you are a vampire. I wish you luck and hope we can be friends once more." She ran off after that. However she stopped.

"Jade I really want my friend back I want my sister back. I know it is a very slim hope but I can and will still hope that you will forgive me and want to be friends once more. Shaggy do not hurt her and you know how to find me should you want to." Lucy walked away after that.

Jade using a match burnt the bodies of her former friends. She did not want to bury them properly. She felt that they had not earned that right. Jade kissed Shaggy and teleported home. She needed time to herself. So Shaggy finished the shopping by himself. He was heading to the forest to teleport home when he got a scent.

"You know Lucy you are not a good ninja. I knew you were following me for the least few hours. What is it you need?" Lucy steps out and hands Shaggy a note.

"Please give this to Jade for me. I also wanted to see who you were as a person and see the one that won her heart." Shaggy promised her that he would give the letter and left via teleportation. Shaggy got to the school and put all the supplies in there correct spots.

He checked in with Sibella and then used the mental link that was created between himself and Jade or at least he would have if Jade did not speak to him first. She asked him to come and hold her. So Shaggy did just that and she grabbed on to him with a death a grip.

She then broke down crying hard. She had killed before but killing people you grew up with and were friends with was hard no matter what even if said former friends tired to kill you. She had no idea how Shaggy was able to do it without crying or breaking down. The answer was he had her and that was enough to help him. He also had his little sister in his arms that night.

"I will always love you my princess and nothing will stop that. Lucy asked me to give this to you. if you want I can leave." She took the letter and Shaggy got up to leave the room. Jade did not like that she pulled him back and begged with her eyes for him to not let her go.

"Jade I am sorry that I hurt you. You are my best friend and the person that did so much for me. If not for you Jade I would not be who I am. I do not fear you or hate you. I wish I had the courage to tell you that sooner but I did not. Please forgive me and I hope to have my best friend and sister back someday. With love and respect Lucy."

Jade was crying at this point but there was more in the letter so she finished.

"P.S. I think you found a great man I can sense his power and his love for you. In fact I can understand why you love him and I am a little jealously. I can see the unconditional love he has for you in his eyes. Here I am talking about boy or man troubles o well till next we meet even if we never next meet."

Shaggy offered to leave so she could gather her thoughts. In response she clung to him tighter and begged him not to leave. This broke Shaggy's heart so he held on to her. After about an hour Jade spoke.

"What do I do about Lucy? What should I do about Lucy?" She asked. She had no idea what to do. She knew what she wanted but she wanted Shaggy's thoughts on the subject.

"I think you should follow your heart. She means what she says. She wants her best friend back. What you do is up to you. Whatever you chose to do I will support you 100 percent."

"I want to give her a chance but I am not sure she should be at the wedding. I am still afraid it may be a trick. I know it is not a trick but I am still worried about it." All night Shaggy held her.

End of chapter


End file.
